Parásito Capítulo 2: Visión
by JeshuaMorbus
Summary: Sandra, tras una larga jornada de trabajo agotador, ve fantasmas...


Capítulo 2: Visión 

Era de noche... a esas horas nadie debería quedar en el patio de la escuela y, sin embargo, vi perfectamente como más de tres personas rondaban por allá.

Me acerqué silenciosamente hacia la reja de entrada, abierta. ¿Por qué estaría abierta? Traté de ignorar ese hecho pensando que tal vez esas tres personas que se dejaban ver entre las sombras del colegio eran las responsables.

-Sigues sin hacerte una sola pregunta.

Ignoré el comentario y seguí avanzando mientras mis dedos golpeteaban la reja tras la cual se encontraba la vacía finca que estaba justo al lado de la escuela. El camino bordeaba los dos vetustos campos de fútbol y baloncesto detrás de los cuales se veían las casas largo tiempo ha abandonadas tras el primer encuentro... incluso a esa distancia, apestaban a viejo y verlas tan recorridas de enredaderas y otras plantas me hacían pensar que eso eran los restos de viejos castillos abandonados en medio de un territorio ganado por el bosque. Volví mi vista al frente y me encontré de nuevo con una acera, ésta menos vieja pero que ya acusaba sus años...

"No sé para qué pienso en lo que no es viejo..." pensé. "Aquí este colegio es lo único que ha soportado el paso del tiempo."

Me paré y volví la vista hacia el oscuro paisaje que se podía ver a lo largo y ancho de la colina que se presentaba ante mí: De cerca se podían ver unas cuantas casas medio derruidas pero, con la luz de la luna llena, se podían ver decenas de restos de granjas que nada pudieron hacer ante el avance del bosque de las naves espaciales y que ahora estaban ahí, totalmente vacías y abandonadas... El lugar era tétrico, horroroso para una chica de mi edad pero, por suerte, ese bosque no se movía.

¿Verdad?

Eso suponía...

Dejé mis reflexiones y, tras recorrer unos cien metros desde la entrada, llegué junto al edificio principal: Tres pisos de naranja ladrillo macizo, con todas las ventanas cerradas con rejas, un par de bancos perdidos aquí y allá y poco más... no era un edificio demasiado llamativo. Tal vez fuera cosa de haberlo visto desde pequeña siempre allí arriba, en la falda de la colina del Santo Firme...

Quizá fuera cosa de la vergüenza que me estaba dando estar aquí a estas horas pero sentí un potente mareo que me hizo apoyarme en la reja para no perder el equilibrio. Desde la esquina que daba a la entrada del edificio traté de encontrar a las otras tres presencias pero, de repente, me di cuenta de que estaba sola. No es que fuera que me diera miedo era que... ¿qué era?

Una pregunta, bien...

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Qué buscaba yo aquí?

Mejor, je, je...

Sentí un mareo aún mayor que el anterior que hizo que tuviera que usar las manos para no caer de golpe al suelo.

-Duda, retuércete y llora si lo crees necesario –escuché detrás de mí. Alguien estaba hablándome con voz potente desde la verja de entrada. –Pero no te ocultes detrás de esas estupideces que tratan de inculcarte.

Traté de girarme pero algo en mí me prohibía hacerlo.

-¿¡Qué estupideces? –grité con un tono que reflejaba mi miedo ante lo que estaba haciendo.

-Tú sabrás –contestó la voz despreocupadamente. –Cada vez que piensas algo, ellos te dicen "esto es así porque debe de ser así", cada vez que te prohíben algo te dan razones estúpidamente manidas, cada vez que te ordenan hacer algo sabes que no debes quejarte pero, ¿tienes tú idea de por qué?

-¿"Ellos"? ¿¡Qué ellos? –grité al tiempo que, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano giraba mi cabeza hacia atrás. Pero de inmediato me arrepentí de ello y perdí el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones...

Mis ojos estaban confundidos ante el bosque que se extendía justo detrás de mí, un bosque que cubría lo que antes había sido un simple patio de colegio. Era frondoso, oscuro y denso, una negrura bajo la plateada luz de la luna y por allí pululaban cientos de presencias que no era capaz de ver que se perseguían unas a otras como animales salvajes con el único propósito de comerse unas a otras. Y en medio de todos ellos, dos puntos rojos me miraban directamente a mis ojos, con tanta agresividad que me puse en guardia con mis atontados brazos al tiempo que a partir del pelo de esa criatura se formaban más de quince taladros que de inmediato apuntaron hacia mí...

-¿Otra vez, señorita Sandra?

Grité y di un golpe que hizo que lo que se había subido a mi pecho saliera despedido a más de dos metros de mí, hecho lo cual me levanté para protegerme lo mejor posible.

-¡Pero Sandra! ¿¡Qué te pasa?

Tardé un buen rato en reaccionar por culpa de la oscuridad de la sala pero, tras controlar ese acceso de pánico acerté a decir:

-¿Girasol?

-¡Sí! ¡Girasol! –respondió el alien francamente molesto. –¿Pero que os ha pasado?

-¡Perdón, perdón! –exclamé sin dejar de disculparme mientras me levantaba para ayudar a levantarse al simbioide del que, se suponía, tenía que cuidar, tras lo cual lo abracé para tranquilizarlo después del viaje que le pegué... –¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento de veras!

-Bueno... ya veo que fue cosa de sus pesadillas –dijo Girasol con uno de sus párpados cerrados, probablemente por lo duro del golpe que le hice darse contra la pared. –La próxima vez me lo pensaré antes de subirme a su pecho mientras está teniendo uno de esos sueñecitos –dicho lo cual rió agradablemente como no dando importancia a lo sucedido.

Después de mirar un poco el golpe que se había dado, dejé que Girasol volviera a su cojín que se encontraba en la cabecera de mi cama y yo volví bajo mis mantas para tratar de conciliar el sueño de nuevo pues aún quedaban un par de horas antes del amanecer.

Intenté cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco por el bote que me había pegado el corazón pero nada pude hacer y permanecí en vela las casi tres horas que me quedaban. Traté de quitarme a ese maldito ser de los ojos rojos que casi parecía ver a través de mí de mi cabeza. No sabía lo que querría de mí pero... pero bueno, ¡si sólo era un sueño! Que algo apareciera reiteradamente en un sueño no debía ser tan anormal.

Suponía...

¡La próxima vez que me encontrara con ese maldito sabría a qué atenerme! ¡En un sueño no sería capaz de hacerme nada!

Con estas frases en mi cabeza, me recosté pero aún así no pude volver a conciliar el sueño. Y así, sonó el despertador.

-¡Buenas! –dijo una anormalmente sonriente Lua.

-Hola... –respondí todavía algo descolocada. Hacía un par de semanas esa chica era un perrazo al que nadie se atrevía a acercarse pero, ahora, de repente desde hacía un par de días, se había transformado en una chavalina de risa alegre. Casi nadie seguía sin atreverse a acercársele pero ahora ella no parecía rechazar ningún comentario referido a ella. "Dios sabrá lo que le habrá pasado" pensé mientras buscaba a nuestro otro compañero. –¿Hay algo que te esté alegrando el día o algo así? –pregunté al ver que Federico estaba conversando alegremente con otros amigos suyos.

-Sí y no... no sé. Hay días en los que te apetece sonreír más que otra cosa, ¿no es así?

-En tu caso, semanas... teniendo en cuenta como eras antes...

-¿Antes de qué? –preguntó ligeramente molesta, inclinando las cejas de esa manera tan característicamente suya que no causaba ni una sola arruga en su cara.

-...no he dicho nada –respondí arrepintiéndome de inmediato de haber hecho el comentario, al fin de al cabo, ella seguía siendo la misma: Orgullosa, altiva... pero menos arisca, por suerte.

-En fin, qué más da –dijo Lua estirándose. –Hasta yo sabía que era un cardo borriquero. Al final acabé cayéndome mal hasta a mí misma así que, por una vez, pensé en cómo se sentían los demás conmigo... y ya ves.

Miré sorprendida a Lua: ¿Ella haciendo un comentario maduro? Mucho tendría que haber pensado para llegar hasta ese punto, sobre todo cuando recordaba lo soberbia y grandilocuente que era en cursos anteriores, popular por lo malo y que tan sólo dejaba de refunfuñar cuando hablabas de pájaros con ella... yo tenía cierta afición a la zoología, sí, pero ella se centraba mucho más en la ornitología, eso sí, a un nivel cientos de veces superior al mío. Era capaz de descubrir con una simple mirada cuál era el nombre de cualquier pájaro que pasara volando a toda velocidad, le encantaba el canto de los pájaros, ¡si hasta se conocía los calendarios de la migraciones de memoria! Un gusto raro, tal vez, pero era una nota de delicadeza que le pegaba muy bien.

Yo... prefería animales en general (que no aliens) pero no con la misma pasión de Lua. Últimamente me había dado por otras aficiones más mundanas (videojuegos, películas y poca cosa más), al contrario que Federico que siempre había gustado de juegos de exteriores (cuando no te lo encontrabas jugando al fútbol, estaba o intentando meter alguna canasta o echándose alguna carrera con sus compañeros de clase).

-Por cierto... ¿le ha pasado algo a tu Girasol? –preguntó Lua al ver que mi simbioide permanecía con un ojo cerrado.

-Tuve una pesadilla y un ataque de pánico, punto –contesté secamente para evitar el tema en lo posible. –El pobre pagó las consecuencias por tratar de tranquilizarme.

-Uno se acostumbra... –comentó el alien en un suspiro.

-¿Que te acostumbras? –preguntó Lua. –¿No es la primera vez que te pasa?

-Suelo tener pesadillas –contesté sin demasiado ánimo. –Son muy vividas y a veces no sé distinguir sueño de realidad –y cerré la frase con un deje definitivo como si no quisiera seguir con el tema.

Mi compañera asintió al tiempo que emitía una leve sonrisa, como aprobando que compartiera eso con ella y sencillamente no siguió hablando... ciertamente, ya no era capaz de entender a la chica...

Mientras uno de mis compañeros respondía a las preguntas del profesor, yo me entretuve mirando a través de la ventana. Ciertamente, el sueño de esa mañana me había afectado y un impulso irrefrenable me impedía apartar la vista del monte. Esa zona verdosa me era extrañamente atrayente a pesar de lo sombrío. Todos los días desde que era pequeña había oído las voces de los aliens que lo poblaban, chirridos agudos o graves rugidos de bestias innominadas...

Al cabo de un rato dejé de ver las sinuosas formas de ese monte para atender un poco en clase. No podía dejar que mis ocupaciones secundarias me distrajeran de mis estudios, al fin de al cabo, sólo era una estudiante más.

Una estudiante de sexto. Doce años a punto de ser cumplidos.

Mis padres me lo repetían una y otra vez: Sin estudios no tendría futuro. Al menos, en ese punto siempre habían sido unos educadores muy firmes y siempre que pudieron me habían ayudado desinteresadamente (lo que no quitaba que me parecieran demasiado estrictos).

Sin embargo, nada más empecé a atender a lo que el profesor explicaba, mi comunicador sonó llamando la atención de toda la clase.

-Sandra, ven al aula ahora mismo –ordenó la profesora Amelia, tras lo cual cortó de inmediato.

No tuve que pedir permiso para salir: Todos habían oído la orden. Así pues, salí sin decir nada y me dirigí al aula grande del primer piso.

En la entrada había un viejo cartel de papel amarilleado por el paso del tiempo en el que rezaba "aula de música" pero desde que se formara el bosque, se había convertido en el aula de los encargados de contramedidas contra aliens. Abrí sin dudar y entré en esa vieja sala: Era mucho más grande que cualquier otra aula (la que más se le acercaba era la biblioteca) y, aparte de las pizarras con las partituras dibujadas, aún conservaba el aislante acústico ("curiosa manera de llamar a un montón de cartones de huevos pegados al techo..." pensaba yo cada vez que los veía). Justo a la derecha de la entrada se acumulaban más de treinta sillas-pupitre más viejas que mi abuela y desde la pared de enfrente se tenía una de las mejores panorámicas de Santo Firme de toda la escuela. La sala estaba equipada con varios botiquines (que, desgraciadamente, habíamos tenido que usar más de una vez), una estantería donde guardábamos temporalmente varias muestras, un par de grandes bombonas de monóxido de carbono puro (entorpecía a la mayoría de los aliens que lo respiraban, llegando a matar a los más pequeños (lo cual limitaba su uso a los aliens más peligrosos)), redes, jaulas vacías para capturas pequeñas (los dezumontos del otro día), etc, etc...

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunté nada más crucé el umbral mientras me dirigía a la mesa grande, donde ya me estaban esperando la profesora Amelia y Federico.

-Mira esto mientras esperamos a que llegue Lua –respondió la profesora señalándome la masa sanguinolenta de un alien muerto que reposaba sobre la mesa.

Me fijé en él: Era un dobi, un alien muy parecido a una ardilla pero sin pelo y con una piel muy lisa, casi como si fuera de plástico negro, no muy grande (poco más que medio dezumonto) y de comportamiento muy pacífico (de todos los que llevábamos capturados, éste era uno de los que cuya captura más me había agradado por lo amigables que resultaban).

Sin embargo, el ejemplar que estaba sobre la mesa estaba muerto, cubierto de hierba y ligeramente podrido (si había algo a lo que no iba a acostumbrarme nunca sería al olor de los aliens muertos...). Pero lo que me llamaba la atención de esa pequeña criatura era su herida, un enorme mordisco que se le había llevado casi medio cuerpo.

Lua no tardó en llegar y, con su nueva cara, nos saludó animadamente... hasta que vio al pobre dobi.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a ése? –preguntó asqueada.

-Es un dobi muerto –respondió Federico. –Me lo encontré mientras hacía mi patrulla por el césped de allá enfrente –dijo señalando el campo que se encontraba justo al lado del aulario de los párvulos. –Iba a tirarlo al depósito de aliens muertos cuando la profesora me dijo que...

-Este alien ha sido comido –interrumpió al ver que Federico se enrollaba demasiado. –Pero no por otro alien: El mordico es claramente de origen humano.

-Que asco... –comenté al imaginarme comerme ese bichito.

-¿Y qué quiere decir con eso? –preguntó Lua sin alterar su cara. –Hasta un parvulito come lombrices en un buen día...

-No compares este mordico con el de un niño: Su origen es de un sujeto de bastante más edad, de cuarto curso en adelante.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar?

-Existen muchas clases de aliens, eso lo sabéis: Los hay herbívoros, carnívoros, omnívoros, sociales, simbioides... el que ha causado esto tiene que haber sido uno de tipo parásito. Existen varios aliens que pueden causar tal hambruna con tal de desarrollarse dentro de un cuerpo humano que no les importa forzar a su anfitrión a alimentarse mucho más de la cuenta incluso con métodos un tanto degenerados, como si fueran animales de presa.

-Desde... ¿desde dentro? –preguntó Lua sorprendida. –Pensaba que esa clase de aliens parásito se limitaba a los jeen...

-No todos se alimentan desde el exterior del cuerpo. Como las tenias de este mundo, los hay que se instalan en el sistema digestivo o el respiratorio... Este, evidentemente, se ha instalado en el sistema digestivo de algún chaval de este colegio por lo que convendría encontrarlo antes de que se desarrolle demasiado: Hay parásitos que son capaces de hacer estallar a su anfitrión desde dentro una vez se han desarrollado lo suficiente.

-¡El Octavo Pasajero Revisited! –bromeó Federico recibiendo como recompensa una colleja de la profesora.

-¡Esto no es ninguna broma! –exclamó la profesora muy seriamente. –Vigilad a vuestros compañeros y, si encontráis a alguno con síntomas de anemia grave, ya sea palidez, debilidad, raquitismo o falta de fuerzas, avisadme y yo me encargaré de comprobar el estado del alumno, ¿de acuerdo?

-No hay problema –dijimos los tres algo atemorizados por lo que nos había revelado la profesora.

Así pues, volví a clase y seguí la orden de Amelia: Comencé a observar a mis compañeros para ver si alguno tenía alguno de los síntomas descritos por la profesora pero ninguno parecía tener la más mínima señal de anemia por lo que, tras observar detenidamente a la clase, volví a mi trabajo y atendí en clase.

Tras un par de horas de clase deduje que el posible afectado no estaría en mi aula por lo que suspiré aliviada al verme liberada de una tarea... Dejé de pensar en ello y, al igual que la mayoría de la clase, me encaminé al comedor. Ese día tendría que comer bien pues me tocaba patrullar por la tarde.

Cuando llegué fui hacia la mesa que compartía con alumnos de segundo curso para ejercer mis funciones de "jefa de mesa" (los alumnos de cursos superiores se encargaban de echar la comida a los de cursos inferiores) y, tras servir la comida a todos los chicos, me serví y comencé comer mientras observaba el bullicio de la sala. Decenas de voces y gritos se entremezclaban mientras unos cuantos profesores trataban de hacer que los niños más rebeldes se comieran las lentejas que eran el primer plato y yo me reí al ver lo frustrante de la tarea... cuando era pequeña a mí también me llamaban la atención para que me comiera la naranja del postre pero ni con toda su paciencia los profesores me pudieron obligar a comer esa fruta.

Seguí observando a la vez que comía y vi a mis compañeros de cargo: Federico siempre había tenido buenas tragaderas, algo que demostraba en ese preciso momento mas, lo que ahora me extrañaba es que Lua estaba a la par: La chica, anteriormente alguien que parecía estar medio a régimen, comía como una lima. Pero, lo cierto, es que en parte la comprendía: Desde que comenzáramos con este cargo habíamos hecho mucho más ejercicio de lo normal por lo que comer menos sería poco recomendable. Cierto era también que nuestro tono físico, en comparación con el de otros alumnos, se había desarrollado más que el de la mayoría (yo ya empezaba a notar que tenía músculo en las piernas después de mis carreras contra los esquivos aliens).

"En fin, algo bueno tenía que salir de esto..." me dije mientras veía llegar el segundo plato.

Serví, comí, llegó el postre... el cual Lua no tardó ni dos minutos en acabar. Así pues, mi compañera terminó y, al ver que los chicos de su mesa no le daban problemas, se encaminó hacia la salida para tomar un poco el aire en las dos horas de recreo que seguían... Mas, una vez salió, se escucharon varios gritos, el sonido del disparo de las opciones del Girasol de Lua y el timbre de mi comunicador.

-¡Eh! ¡Vosotros! –llamó Lua desde el otro lado. –Necesito un poquito de ayuda...

Dejé mi yogur a medio acabar sobre la mesa y fui a toda prisa hacia el lugar del ataque junto a Federico. Una vez en el pasillo, nos encontramos con Lua que sostenía a cuatro dobis con un solo hilo de Girasol.

-¡Vamos, vamos! –exigió nada más me vio llegar. –Esto se me está complicando un poquitín...

Aunque sorprendida por la habilidad que había mostrado Lua al atrapar a tantos aliens de un sólo disparo, me puse al trabajo de inmediato y cogí dos de esos pequeños aliens (por suerte, rara vez mordían y menos cuando eran amigables como aparentaban ser estos).

-¿Os encargáis vosotros de ellos? –pidió ella cuando pudo liberar el hilo de su Girasol el cual volvió rápidamente. –Cuando me crucé con estos estaba dispuesta a hacer cosas "que vosotros no podéis hacer por mí" –dijo con una jocosa sonrisa señalando el baño.

-No veo problema... –dije sacando el comunicador para contactar con la profesora Amelia para informarle de las capturas. Pero, justo cuando mi profesora se puso, me pareció notar como algo se movía ligeramente dentro de uno de los bolsillos de Lua.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Amelia con tono algo molesto, probablemente por haberla interrumpido durante la comida.

Al instante me olvidé de lo que había creído ver e informé a mi responsable de lo que tenía entre manos, la cual me dijo, algo más comedida, que los lleváramos al Aula de Contramedidas.

Así pues, con los dobis revolviéndose en nuestras manos, subimos un piso, abrimos la puerta y los fuimos a meter en sus jaulas.

Pero, desgraciadamente, justo cuando iba a meter al último, éste se apoyó en mi mano aprovechando que había soltado la presa y pegó un salto para huir de mí y de la sala. Su salto fue demasiado potente y mal dirigido por lo que salió disparado hacia el techo, lugar en el que rebotó y volvió algo confundido hacia mí que, bastante descolocada, me disponía a recogerlo. Pero, oh casualidad, no cayó en mis manos sino que cayó justo en mi hombro, lugar desde el cual, el dobi decidió huir... por dentro de mi camiseta.

Así sin comerlo ni beberlo, tenía a un dobi paseándose por todo mi cuerpo mientras yo trataba de agarrarlo al tiempo que contenía unas irresistibles ganas de reír por culpa de las cosquillas que me causaba.

-¡Podríais ayudar un poco! –grité a mí compañero el cual se estaba partiendo de risa por la escena que estaba montando y a mi Girasol que se mantenía pasivo mientras trataba de pensar alguna manera de ayudarme.

El dobi se paseó por mi espalda, mi abdomen, mi pecho, por debajo de mis brazos e, incluso, intentó hacer un pequeño viaje por dentro de mis mallas pero, tras más de un minuto de guerra, logré agarrar al pequeño alien y lo metí bruscamente dentro de la jaula.

-¡Lo que se ha perdido Lua! –exclamó Federico sin dejar de reír.

-Menos risas y ayúdame un poco –dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas que me habían causado las cosquillas e iba hacia el botiquín. –Ese pequeñajo me ha arañado... –dije señalándome un cortecillo sangrante en el costado.

Dicho y hecho, mi compañero ayudó con las primeras curas para que luego fuera la misma profesora, que llegó a los pocos segundos, quien se encargara de ello.

Después de terminar mi patrulla esa tarde, entre los picores que me causaban las vendas y tiritas, sencillamente fui al vestuario del gimnasio a cambiarme, algo cansada a pesar de no haberme encontrado con ningún alien. Una vez allí me encontré con Federico saliendo del vestuario de chicos con su ropa normal y su Girasol sobre la cabeza pero me extrañó no ver a Lua (siempre era la primera en llegar a clase y la primera en marcharse).

-¿Lua ya se ha ido? –pregunté a mi compañero.

-Fue a entregar algo a la profesora –respondió él. –No lo vi bien pero creo que era otro cadáver de dobi comido hasta los huesos –dijo con cara de asco.

-Y al final, qué, ¿estaba en tu clase el hambriento?

-No. Los hay muy delgaduchos en mi clase pero nadie de por allí parece que tenga ganas de comerse a un alien crudo. Si dices eso es porque en tu clase tampoco estaba, ¿no?

-En mi clase los hay más bien gorditos pero no, ninguno parece haber perdido reservas con todo esto del parásito ese –contesté con una sonrisa. –En fin, hasta mañana pues –dije entrando en mi vestuario.

Mientras escuchaba marcharse a Federico, Girasol se fue de mi cabeza y me pude quitar mi holgada camiseta de Encargada tras lo cual empecé a cambiarme... pero todo el rato sin poder evitar dejar de rascarme: Esos arañazos eran realmente molestos... bueno, ¿para qué quejarse? La única defensa de los dobis era precisamente escupir una especie de saliva urticante. Ya me había limpiado sus babas y ahora sólo tendría que esperar a que se me pasara...

¿Esperar? ¡Y un huevo!

¡Me empecé a rascar casi sin control! Por mucho que la profesora Amelia me dijera que los efectos de la saliva de dobi fueran muy temporales, el picor me estaba volviendo loca. Me rasqué y rasqué hasta que me abrí parte de mis pequeños arañazos pero no fue hasta que Girasol se posó sobre mi piel que pude tranquilizarme un poco: Sus patas eran pegajosas, por lo tanto estaban ligeramente humedecidas y frescas lo cual me aliviaba un poco esa salvaje picazón.

Mientras dejaba que Girasol se encargara amablemente de aliviar mis partes más afectadas, yo me senté y le dejé hacer, permitiéndole que se alimentara mientras tanto. Así sentada, escuché como había alguien jugando a algo en medio del gimnasio pero no pude ver nada. El sonido se me presentaba mucho más difuso de lo que solía ser en ese lugar mas no me extrañó pues el eco dentro de esa sala también era muy reverberante.

Pasado un rato, Lua apareció y comenzó a cambiarse con algo de prisa.

-¡Buenas! –dijo dejando una pequeña cajita al lado de su taquilla mientras se cambiaba a toda velocidad. –¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Sobrellevando los efectos secundarios de tener a un dobi debajo de la camiseta... –Lua me rió el chiste mientras doblaba torpe pero rápidamente su camiseta. –Oye, ¿qué es esa caja?

-Dentro está el cráneo del dobi que encontré hoy en un pasillo al salir de clase –dijo sin interrumpirse lo más mínimo. –Sólo es un pedazo de hueso pero tuve que informar de él. De todas maneras, le pedí a la profesora que me permitiera quedarme con él.

-¿Cómo?

-Como recuerdo. Bien mirados, los esos cráneos pueden ser muy bonitos como colgante...

-Vaya gustos más raros que tienes...

-Me gustaría quedarme a discutir contigo sobre el asunto, de veras –dijo mientras se ponía sus zapatos los cuales ató con un nudo muy sencillo –pero tengo un poco de prisa. ¡Nos vemos! –dijo al tiempo que su Girasol saltaba sobre ella para que no le dejara atrás.

-Vaya prisas... –comentó mi Girasol. –Antes no tenía tanta prisa por llegar a ninguna parte...

Ignoré el comentario y sencillamente disfruté del contacto de Girasol. Odiaba el picor pero adoraba el alivio que se notaba al dejar de sentirlo. Una vez terminó Girasol de alimentarse, yo ya me encontraba mucho más cómoda por lo que pude seguir cambiándome. Al terminar salí del vestuario mientras seguía escuchando el alboroto que causaban los que estaban jugando y, apoyada en la puerta, vi que había un nutrido grupo allá dentro... más de treinta alumnos y un par de profesores. Los primeros jugaban animadamente un partidito de fútbol mientras los otros les observaran como si aún continuaran en clase.

-¿Qué está mirando? –preguntó Girasol como si estuviera extrañado.

-¿Cómo que qué estoy mirando? El partido –dije señalando lo que veía delante de mí.

Noté como el cuello de Girasol se alargaba notablemente como para querer mirar algo que no era capaz de ver y al cabo de un rato preguntó:

-¿De qué está hablando?

-¿Es que no ves lo que...? –no pude terminar la pregunta pues, de repente, el balón salió disparado hacia mi cara por la potente patada de uno de los chicos. Cerré los ojos y me cubrí de inmediato y esperé a que llegara el balón... y esperé... y seguí esperando casi diez segundos sin que notara nada.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó más extrañado aún Girasol.

Algo extrañada, me descubrí y observé lo que ahora había a mi alrededor...

-¿¡Dónde están todos? –exclamé nada más abrí los ojos: No había absolutamente nadie en esa gran sala. Los ruidos, las voces, las personas... ni siquiera el balón que se supone que debería haber chocado contra mí estaban allí...

-¡Pero si llevamos un buen rato solos! ¡Lua ha sido la última en estar aquí! –me asustó lo que dijo Girasol y de inmediato él me cubrió con sus largas patas para tratar de darme aunque fuera un poco de sensación de seguridad. –¿Qué le ha pasado, señorita Sandra? Cuéntemelo...

-No... ¡no pasa nada! –exclamé indicándole que recogiera sus planas patas. "¿Fantasmas?" me pregunté incrédula pero muy asustada mientras corría a la puerta. Mi sentido común me decía que eso no podría ser pero... ¡todo lo que vi fue tan real!

No tardé en alcanzar la puerta y, nada más tocarla, me quedé paralizada de miedo: Las voces... los gritos... el sonido de rápidas carreras por ese suelo... sabía que debía salir cuanto antes pero aún así me giré... y allí estaban: Más de treinta personas y dos profesores...

No me contuve y salí corriendo a toda velocidad llorando de puro miedo...


End file.
